R.E.C.E.S.F
The R.E.C.E.S.F'' (Roran-Europodian-Central-Encore-Star-Fire)'' was A Satellite Created And Manufactured From The Earth Continent of Europodia A.K.A Europe, after the arrival of the Mass Shipment in 2012. They Were Unique and A Great Deal Value to those of The European Artemis Imperial Military, Unfortunately so Valued to those of the Continentals that Caused An Unspeakable Civil War among the Continent and later A 3rd World War Against USA, Japan, & Russia. Development European Civil War Hacked/Start of World War III 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of the Continental's and Markana. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix, Have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles from the Town of Gore. They were planning To Gather an Army of European troops to Capture the European Satellite Shield Base of Operations A.K.A The Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti European Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Continentals They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to Reconstruct their continent, and Empire after the Lazar Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 the A.L Began to Mobilize Their Forces and at last were on the move leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta Was Located. With The Half Of The Artemis Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Reconstruction, the The A.L took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Continentals In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing control of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Forms Of Europodia in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch at 8:00Am in the Morning on June 3rd of 2019. The A.L Made Their last attack At 5:00Am when They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the European Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F data base and R.E.S 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The city of Elina located on the Island of Monrus just 3 miles off the coast of Maryland. After The A.L Raid at Sparta the Virus was ready and ready for the a target in order to frame Europe, while taking advantage of their European Civil War, when they were fighting each other. With thousands of Americans were peacefully living in the beautiful city of Elina where Unfortunately these innocent men, women and children, would never see their loved ones on the mainland again, as a tragedy occurred when R.E.S 1 Locked on to the city from Orbit on a beautiful summer morning, and fired at the center of the city, obliterating 98 Percent of the metropolitan area leaving only its surrounding Suburbs, and Shanty Towns left standing. The blast left about 900,352,000 Americans killed in the blast, along with another 200,135 dying from Radiation posing from the heat wave of the blast that spread to the Shanty Towns and Suburbs of the city this tragedy was All over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA and Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent Astronauts that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The tragedy of Elina City has just broken the Relationship between the United States and Europe, beginning the United States Invasion of Western Europe a day after, that same year in 2019 and the start of World War III. After World War III ''Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:War Machines Category:World War III Era Ordinance Category:A.E constructed Vehicles